


[podfic] Disciple

by BabelGhoti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Cersei has a secret locked away in her bedroom, tied tight with silk and silenced with the blade of a knife.





	[podfic] Disciple

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disciple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653807) by [incandescent (lmeden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent). 



**Fic** : Disciple

 **Author** : incandescent

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 7:17

 **Bitrate** : 192 kbps

 **File size** : 10 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/np0m9hx6xvkklum/incandescent+-+Disciple+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/sg4ayq0k)


End file.
